1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and its operating method.
2. Description of Related Art
To prevent unnecessary activation of the display of an electronic device, the electronic device may set an operation time of the display and deactivate the display in response to receiving no input during a particular time. However, when the electronic device is flipped over or put in a bag, the display may be unnecessarily activated.